Anomalous Event
by kynigos
Summary: \DISCONTINUED\ Ever since Natsu was mysteriously turned human, Tsuna's life got crazier than usual. Tsuna didn't know how hard it was taking care of a human box weapon, especially when Mukuro enters the picture . . . -Pairings are listed inside-


**'Anomalous Event'**

**― **_murasaki no chou  
><em>

Summary: Ever since Natsu was mysteriously turned human, Tsuna's life got crazier than usual. Tsuna didn't know how hard it was taking care of a human box weapon, especially when Mukuro enters the picture . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and I never will; it rightfully belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining overhead, radiating its heat across Namimori, Japan. Sawada Tsunayoshi, most commonly known as "Tsuna", turned in his bed, attempting to avoid the bright light shining upon his closed eyes. It was half-past nine and Tsuna wondered why the sun was disturbing his sleep so early in the morning; it could at least give him a couple of hours more before waking him up.<p>

Tsuna groaned irately, tossing and turning in his bed. He pulled the duvet over his head, engulfing himself in the darkness it created. He sank deeper into the bed, curling his petite body under the covers and sighing softly. Tsuna almost fell back asleep until something moved under the duvet, jerking, almost fully awake now. Tsuna froze, thinking it was only his groggy mind playing tricks on him. He nearly convinced himself that it was indeed, his sleepy mind; until the unknown object moved for the second time.

Not wanting to stay in his position any longer, Tsuna got out of bed roughly as he rolled to his side only to have his face collide with the cold floor. "O—Ouch," Tsuna whimpered quietly, rubbing his sore nose with his fingertips. He stood up slowly as his mind was reeling from the fall and sat on the soft mattress, still tending to his nose. Tsuna looked over at Reborn's bed, finding it empty. He guessed that the Arcobaleno went somewhere to do his business and the brunet was slightly thankful that Reborn didn't wake him up in a painful way.

Tsuna yawned audibly, scratching the back of his messy mop of dark-brown hair that was, surprisingly, still styled in a spike, albeit a dishevelled one. He got up, approached his window and pulled the curtains aside. The sun had managed to peek inside his room through a small gap the cerulean-colored curtain allowed and that is what had bothered him earlier. Tsuna slid his window open, welcoming the chilly morning breeze into his small room. The brunet breathed in the fresh air contentedly and closed his brown eyes with a smile plastered on his youthful face, his brown locks swaying against a gentle morning breeze, as does his favourite azure pyjamas. Tsuna looked over his room, his now opened eyes halting on his bed as he realized something.

There was a lump on his bed, covered by the duvet he had wrapped around himself earlier. Tsuna's eyes involuntarily twitched and he gave a light squeak as the thing moved. Tsuna, feeling fearful of the unknown creature on his bed, carefully moved towards his only escape route; his cautious brown eyes locked on the intruder, which shifted innumerable times before halting once more.

The creature mewed gently, moving ever so slightly in its place. How Tsuna wished his sadistic teacher was there to assist him ― or not since Reborn _was_ sadistic. Tsuna knew that Reborn would only kick him at the back of his head towards the creature and say, "Don't be so pathetic and deal with it yourself." Perhaps, Tsuna should be grateful he wasn't even there? He wasn't sure; Tsuna needed help in handling something like this. Unless . . .

Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna gulped as he neared his bed; the door leading to the outside world (or the rest of his house) forgotten, momentarily. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from shrieking like a girl, stretching his slender arm out to touch the lump (Did he mention it was _huge_?) that was almost bigger than he was, which didn't help calm his nerves one bit. Nothing would go wrong with trying to confront this . . . _creature_, right? Unfortunately, as Tsuna's hand was relatively touching the duvet, a hand shot out from underneath and held Tsuna's wrist tightly.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed, flailing his free arm as he panicked. His own eyes were glued to the glinting orbs staring at him from underneath the duvet. Tsuna wished, no matter how scarily sadistic his tutor was, Reborn was there to help him, even for just a little bit. The grip on his wrist seemed to have lessened because Tsuna was able to yank his captured hand free ― that, or Tsuna was getting stronger.

As the young Vongola boss scampered to safety, when he heard a muffled gentle voice. "M―Master," it said with a cute purr, sending chills down Tsuna's spine. The voice was slightly feminine, but Tsuna could tell it was a man ― or, at least, _hoped_ it was a man. Tsuna then heard the rustling of sheets and a soft thump on the floor. Tsuna, who willed himself to turn around, came face-to-face with a . . .

. . . a person who was, apparently, nude.

"H―Hieeeeee! I—I'm sorry! I didn't look! I _didn't_ see anything! I swear!" Tsuna exclaimed in embarrassment, blushing a deep shade of scarlet as he distressingly shook his head to show his point. He was about to run off when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his own and the person, who now he knew was a _man_ (He came to this conclusion _not_ because he looked down, mind you!), pressed his body against Tsuna's. "D―Don't . . . go, M―Master," he mewed beside Tsuna's ear making him shiver involuntarily.

Tsuna's breath hitched, pulling away from the naked man with a deep blush. He was beginning to feel light-headed because of all the blood rushing to his head. Tsuna looked over the male, avoiding his genitals not to be rude, and noticed that he looked pretty attractive. The man had a blond hair that was styled in a spike, a pair of dark-orange eyes and he had a light complexion which made him appear foreign. Now that Tsuna thought about it, the man quite resembled his features when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, only slightly taller. Wait a minute . . .

"Who are you?" Tsuna questioned dubiously, unhooking the arms hugging his and putting quite a distance between the two of them. He sighed, massaging his temples to soothe the incoming headache. Tsuna stared at the unnamed man who looked near to tears because of Tsuna's innocent question, making the brunet cringe inwardly and feel guilt wash through him. However, Tsuna wasn't having much of that; he merely wanted to know this guy's identity; and for him to clothe himself

"D―Don't you remember, Master? You were the one who named me," the male took a shaky breath before continuing; "I'm your box weapon, Natsu. I don't know what happened, but now I'm human."

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first ever KHR fan fiction. XD I apologise for the shortness; I'll make it up to you by making the first chapter extremely long (I said this because this is only a prologue). :D The pairings this fan fiction would include are: 7227, 692718, R27, G27, 5927, 5127, 8027, 4827, 10027, 5627, 8059, Dae27, DaeG, AG and RL.

Please review. ConCrits are welcome. :)


End file.
